The Wicked Webs that We Weave
by GASouthernBelle
Summary: Post BD. After Sam broke up with Leah she discovered she was pregnant with his baby. She kept their daughter a secret for five years while she lived on the Makah rez with family friends of the Clearwaters. What will happen when the pack discovers Leah's secret and another wolf pack nearby? Throw in legends and danger on the horizon will La Push ever recover?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is a new account and some might remember me as wolfpack princess. I decided to go back and take another go at some of my old stories. I'm keeping the basic plot but doing some serious editing considering I wrote these stories when I was 13. This story used to be called Time Heals but I decided to change it. Hope y'all enjoy and give me some feedback in the reviews**

Chapter 1

Seth POV

We were all down at the beach having another one of our famous bonfires. Things have quieted down after the Volturi confrontation a few years back. Everything has been pretty peaceful on the reservation lately except my sister. I don't think she has ever really forgiven Sam and Emily for what they did to her but it seems that she has moved. However she's been acting strange lately. Bailing on all our functions and being really cryptic during patrols. Jake is really worried about her, not just because she's his beta but because over the past few years they have formed a genuine friendship. She said that she would come tonight but she hasn't shown up yet. I know Emily is disappointed because she honestly does miss Leah and wants her sister and best friend back.

It seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves except for Brady. About a month a girl he met a girl named Zoë while he was up in Port Angeles. But two weeks ago she just disappeared on Brady. No calls, texts or anything. He's been a mess ever since and we've barley gotten him out of the house other than patrol.

It was starting to get dark and Leah still hadn't shown up. Jake tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. She actually wouldn't answer any of us lately. Whenever she would show up late to patrol or we question where she has been she just snap at us.

Billy rolled up to everyone in his wheelchair, alerting everyone that he was about to start telling the legends.

"Now it looks like we seem to be missing a member" He mused as he rubbed his hand on his chin.

"It's Leah. She said she would be here but she hasn't come yet." I spoke.

Rachel stood up from here seat next to Paul and started marching to the car with determination. When paul asked where she was going she turned on her heal to face us.

"Look Leah has been my best friend for years now and this is not like her. I don't know about anybody else but I am worried about her and I'm going to go make sure that she's ok." She said with determination in her voice.

With that everyone followed her to the parking lot and piled in to all of the cars and headed towards my house. As soon as Paul stopped his truck, Rachel jumped out and marched her way up the stairs with everyone soon following suit.

"LEAH NICOLE CLEAWATER! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINIG TO DO!" Rachel shouted has she entered the living room. However she fell short of her rampage and we all froze behind her.

Leah wasn't alone. Standing next to her was a girl who looked about 5'10" and definitely Native American. She didn't look familiar so I assumed that she was from the Makah reservation. She had a slightly small stature but had defined muscles. She had dark brown hair with a single blue streak in it. That's when she looked up and her steel gray eyes met mine.

I couldn't look away from her. The whole room seemed to disappear and it was just us. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not Leah, my mom, my dad or even the pack. Just her. She's my world now. She's my imprint.

"Jesus Christ Rachel. I have supernatural hearing so there is no need to yell." Leah said in a slightly irritated voice.

"I was- WE were worried about you Lee. You bailed on us and this isn't the first time. You've been acting weird lately. What's up with you?" Rach asked in a softer voice

"Well as you can see I was a bit preoccupied by company." She said gesturing to my imprint.

"Um Hi, my name is Alyson." She said in a voice that sounded like an angel.

She looked up at Leah expectantly. Leah sighed.

"Aly is from the Makah rez and her pack has invited us there for a bonfire next Saturday." All of us stood there in shock. We couldn't believe that there was a pack on the Makah rez. We thought we were the only ones.

"Yeah, Vince has really been bugging me invite you guys and get to know everyone." Alyson laughed. I froze. The only way she would know about the wolves was if she was an imprint. Was it even possible to imprint on another wolf's imprint?

"Did Vince imprint on you?" Emily spoke up from behind Sam.

She made a face and then burst out into laughter.

"Ew no. Vince is my older brother." She said still in a fit of laughter.

"Then how do you know about werewolves then if you aren't an imprint?" Embry asked with a puzzled face. Family members unfortunately were not allowed in on the secret. So Embry was never allowed to tell his mom when he first started phasing even after repeated attempts of grounding him.

"Well I kind of have to know about the pack considering that I'm the Beta." She said in a calm voice. That was a complete shocker. We all thought Leah phasing was some weird fluke in the forces of our ancestors.

"So you're the only female wolf?" I asked speaking for the first time. She looked at me and smiled.

"No, almost half of the pack is female actually."

"So about this bonfire on Saturday." Paul reminded her. Of course all that was on his mind was about the food.

"Tribal Council thinks it would be a good idea for the packs to meet and hopefully build an alliance.'

Alyson looked at Sam for the first time and an unreadable emotion flickered through her eyes.

Sam thought about the offer for a second and then agreed that we would be there.

"OK great. I'll tell Vince. Anyways Leah I have to go start my patrol soon. Bye, it was nice meeting everybody." But before she left she walked over to Leah and whispered something in her so low that I almost didn't catch it.

"He deserves to know Leah."

After my angel left everyone started talking how exciting it was to find another pack so close to us. I looked over at Leah and she had a sad expression on her face. Who was 'he' and what did he deserve to know?


	2. Chapter 2 The Makah Wolves

Chapter 2

Leah POV

Today was the day that would that my life would end. Today, the entire pack, imprints, and the elders were going to the Makah reservation. They were going to find out about my secret. The secret I worked so hard to keep for over five years. Sam and I have a daughter.

The day I found out I was pregnant was the happiest and worst day of my life. I was scared about being a teenage parent but I knew Sam would be supportive. That's until I walked in on him in bed with my cousin. I was heartbroken, angry and pregnant. I didn't know what to do at that moment.

Somehow I ended up at my house crying in my mother's arms about everything. She wasn't happy that I was pregnant but she was understanding. We decided not to tell my father because he had sided with Sam leaving me for Emily. His stood by the man that broke his daughter's heart into a million pieces.

We didn't tell Seth either because we thought he would try and kill Sam. I felt extremely guilty about it but I knew it was for the best. After a few months, I started to show. So my mother sent me to live on the Makah reservation with my aunt and uncle. They took me with open arms seeing how they did not agree with their daughter's choices.

The story of my departure was that I needed a break from this place and went away for a few months. I have birth to a healthy baby girl, Hailey Rachel Clearwater. I wanted nothing more to bring her home with me but I knew that wasn't an option. I had no idea how to raise a baby especially with no job. And I wasn't going to let Hailey grow up with Sam always putting Emily before here. She deserved more than that.

So I left her to live with old friends of the family, the Spencer's. Buck and Wanda Spencer were an older couple who were raising their granddaughter Danielle after her parents passed away. Danielle was the little girl that I used to babysit and she demanded that her family take Hailey in while I got my life together. She and her best friends Alyson and Nova all helped out with Hailey and would always send me updates about her. I visit her on all the big holidays, her birthday and whenever I can sneak away for the weekend.

I couldn't visit her as much as I wanted to between taking classes in Seattle to become a nurse and weekly patrols. However, I am almost finished with college and ready to work at the hospital. That was another thing of why I was nervous about today.

I was going to ask the Spencers if I could finally take Hailey home with me. I know that they and the entire pack there have gotten attached to her and who could blame them. She was the spitting image of me right down to the bone. But I miss my daughter and I want to be the mother she deserves to have.

I couldn't wait to see the rest of the pack. They're pack was bigger than ours with a total of fourteen wolves. Aly's brother Vince is the alpha of the pack and even has an imprint of his own. Sydney is by far the best cook I have ever met; she's ten times better than Emily and I'm not just saying that out of spite.

I finally rolled out of bed and decided to put on one of my nicer dresses and some flip flops. I headed down stairs to see my mom in the kitchen cooking and Seth scarfing down his food.

"Hi sweetheart, are you almost ready to head out?" she asked handing me a plate.

"Yeah," I replied starting on my huge meal, "It's been a while since I've seen everybody."

"Man Lee, I still can't believe you never told us about there being another pack. Especially one that has female wolves." Seth exclaimed between bites of food.

"It just never came up." I shrugged.

"Well I can't wait to meet all the other wolves and especially to see Alyson again." He said with a smile on his face.

I looked at him and smiled. I was really happy that he had imprinted on Aly. She was already like a little sister to me and now someday she would be.

We continued to eat in silence before we cleaned up and headed out to the car. The ride wasn't long since makah was only about an hour away. Soon one by one the cars started pulling into the parking lot near the beach. By the sound of it everybody seemed to be pretty excited. Emily was saying how excited she was to be back home considering it been nearly five years. I noticed Sam had his arm around her waist and was smiling down at her. It made me sick just looking at them.

I turned my attention to the beach as we started walking down. I could see most of the pack and imprints were there. The elders were off to the side talking amongst themselves. It was Vince and Aly's parents, Dani's grandfather and Nova's Uncle. I knew Hailey wouldn't be here because Wanda took her to Seattle for the day.

The guys were there with their imprints, Vince, Sydney, Eric, Tyson, Logan, Derek, Camille, shane, mark, and Leslie. Chevy wasn't there with his imprint Violet because they just got married so they were on their honeymoon. I noticed that none of the girls were here yet.

Sydney was the first to spot us and waved as we headed towards them.

"Welcome to our land brothers and sisters." Buck said as he walked over to Billy.

"Thank you for inviting us." Billy said while shaking hands.

"Well come and make yourselves comfortable. There's plenty of food for everyone and the girls should be joining us shortly.' Vince says smiling.

We go around introducing ourselves and making small talk. I could see the makahs giving me glances here and there. I knew they were worried about how Sam was going to take the news.

Suddenly I saw Aly running towards us from the other end of the beach.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." She said slightly out of breath.

"Hey little sis." Vince greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Honey you've already met the Quileute pack right?" her mother asked coming to hug her as well.

"Yeah, nice to see you all again." She waved.

We all greeted her and Seth of course couldn't take his eyes of her. She looked up at him and smiled. Seth blushed and looked away.

"Where are the others?" Sydney asked coming to stand by Vince.

"Doing what they always do to a new member, some weird initiation. This time they decided that they should throw Zoë of a cliff." She laughed.

I froze and so did the rest of the pack. Zoë was the name of Brady's imprint. And I doubt there were many Zoës on the reservation.

"Are you talking about Zoë miller?" Brady asked in a quivering voice.

"Yeah, why?" Aly asked confused.

"Because she's my imprint and I haven't heard from her in two weeks." He exclaimed.

"Oh so you're the Brady she's been talking about. She phased a couple of weeks ago and it took her like a week and a half to finally phase back." Aly explained to the group.

Suddenly we heard someone screaming 'put me down' near the cliffs. We turned to see Nova, Dani and the twins carrying somebody who I assumed was Zoë towards the cliff. When they go to the edge they threw her in.

"Oh my gosh did you see her face when we came to get her?" Nova laughed.

When they got to where we were their faces became sheepish.

"Hey everybody sorry we're late. We has some business to take care of." Dani apologized.

"Well since you finally decided to grace ourselves with your presence granddaughter why don't you introduce yourselves." Buck smirked.

"Sure thing old man. I'm Danielle, this is Nova, those are the twins Nyeli and Naomi and the girl we threw into the pacific was our dear Zoë." Dani said introducing everyone. I looked over and saw that Embry was staring at Dani like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Great he imprinted on her. Dani was like a female version of Paul, very temperamental. Maybe being with Embry would calm her down.

That's when Zoë walked towards us soaking wet.

"Thanks for throwing me into the Pacific guys." She said sarcastically.

"No problem Z." Nyeli said smirking.

"Zoë!" Brady gasped looking at her.

"Brady!" she exclaimed and then ran over to him.

"Where have you been? I've tried calling you but you wouldn't answer." He asked sadly.

"Well as you can see I've been a bit busy." She said gesturing to the pack.

"Well now that we've all been introduced, let us begin the bonfire." Billy announced.

We all gathered to start the bonfire and began getting food.

"So what's with all the different streaks in your hair?" Quil asked the girls.

"They represent the emotion that triggered our phasing, because for females it's not always anger that triggers the gene." Naomi explained before taking a bite of her burger.

Soon Buck began to tell us some of the tribe's stories. I had always thought the Makah legends were interesting and apparently so did everyone else.

"So Vinny when are you and Syd finally gonna start having kids? Cause I want nieces and nephews to spoil rotten." Aly asked winking at the couple.

"First of all, don't call me Vinny. And second it's not like you don't already spoil Hailey already." Vince said chugging down a beer.

I froze and so did the Makahs. The pack still didn't know about her yet because I wanted to wait and tell Sam first.

"Who's Hailey?" Seth asked confused.

"Um she's my goddaughter. She lives with my grandparents and I." Dani answered.

:"Why isn't she with her parents?" Kim asked concerned.

"Her mother wasn't capable of fully taking care of her yet." She said coolly.

"Well what about her father?" Sam pressed.

"Oh he was too busy worrying about his whore of a wife." Nova said with an attitude sending a quick glare at Emily. Unfortunately Sam saw.

"What do you have against my wife?" He growled.

"Nothing, just telling the truth about her." Nova said in a bored tone.

"What did you just call me?" Emily said with a very upset voice.

"Well you are the reason that a little girl doesn't have a father." Aly clarified slightly trembling.

"I don't have and children." Sam replied in a defiant tone.

I sighed. It was time for the truth to come out.

"Yes Sam you do." I spoke up.

"What are you talking about Leah?" His voice rising.

"Hailey is our daughter." I replied confidently.

That's when all hell broke loose.

 **Lol two chapters in one day! Hope y'all enjoy cause this won't happen often. I will probably start updating this once every other week since I am working on another story. Tell me what you think so far of the story**


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth Revealed

Chapter 3

I've known Sam Uley since I was 14 years old and spent most of high school as his girlfriend. But never have I seen him as angry as he was in this very moment. He walked over to me, tremors rolling down his body.

"What do you mean I have a daughter, Leah?" He growled through his teeth.

I looked around at everyone around me their stares boring in to my head. The most notable was Emily's eyes. The emotions that I saw were as expected, anger, jealousy, envy but the one that surprised me the most was one that looked that of regret. However, I was too concerned about the issue at and that I never gave it a second thought.

"Well Samuel, after you so eloquently left me for my cousin who was practically my sister, I found out that I was pregnant with my daughter." I said in an even tone never breaking eye contact with him.

After that, everything became a flurry of movement. The pack was immediately divided with some taking Sam's side while other took mine. I had no doubt that Seth would always come to my defense but I won't ever forget the look of betrayal that marred his face after my revelation.

"Alright that is ENOUGH!" Billy roared over the commotion. The weight of the chief's command fell heavy on us all. He rolled his way over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and looked at with no judgement at all.

"Okay Leah why don't you go ahead and tell us about this from the beginning." He said softly.

 _I stood in front of a full-length mirror staring at my rounded belly. The last eight months of my life have been a living hell. Two weeks after Sam left me for Emily, I found out I was pregnant. I had been sick and constantly throwing up nonstop. I had first thought it was the flu but when I missed my period (and I NEVER miss my period), I finally got a pregnancy test and it came back with a tiny pink plus. Under any other circumstance, I would have been crying tears of joy but they were tears of pain. I knew there was no way that I would ever be able to tell Sam about this baby. He would never accept him or her and if he did he'd try to take them away from. The only person I trusted enough to tell was my mother. My father and I had not been on speaking terms ever since he sided with Sam and Emily. All my life he always put the council and the tribes' needs before anything else. The one time I needed him to be there for me he chose the tribe over me, his own daughter._

 _I hear knock on the door and then a faint voice._

" _Hey Lee, it's us." I turned around and saw Dani shuffle into my bedroom. I use to baby sit her when she was younger and when I use come up to rez more often. She's been taking good care of me ever since I arrived._

" _Hey what's up." I said to her as I sat on my bed._

" _Leah, my grandparents and I have been talking and we know you been stressed over what will happen after the baby is born and we've decided that we'll watch over him or her until you ready." Dani said as she came to sit on the bed with me. I stared at her shocked. As much as I couldn't wait to meet my new baby, I was also scared of what would happen after. I couldn't go back to La Push with him or her and I certainly couldn't stay here and provide for her myself._

" _Dani I – I can't ask you and your grandparents to make that sacrifice this is my baby and I'm responsible for them now." I told her shaking the thought out of my head._

" _Leah, we want to do this for you. You're nowhere near ready for this baby yet and we want to help you as much as we can, so please just say yes." She pleaded with me._

 _Before I even had a chance to answer her, I felt a rush of wetness between my legs and looked down._

" _Oh no! My water's broken." I said shaking. This couldn't be happening, I wasn't ready yet!_

" _Come on Lee, let's get you to the hospital." Dani exclaimed while gently lifting to my feet._

 _Fourteen hours of intense labor pains later, I welcomed Hailey Rachel Clearwater into the world. She had some of my features but she resembled my dad so much it brought tears to my eyes. Holding my baby girl in my arms for the first time brought me so much joy and just by looking at her I knew I wanted to give her the best life possible. And as much as it hurt me to admit I knew that it wasn't with me right now. I knew that for a while she would have to live with Dani and her grandparents until I knew I could be the mom she deserved._

"So, for the past five years Hailey has been living here with the Spencer's while I've been working on getting my degree and finding work." I finished my story as everyone took time to digest what I had said. Now it was easy for them to understand my bitterness all these years. If I had never become a wolf I could've finishes school sooner and been able to be with my daughter.

"Leah, I know you were hurt by what I did and despite how you feel about me, how could you keep my own daughter away from me?" Sam finally broke the silence shaking his head

"Because Sam, I was not going to let you treat my daughter like she was second place in your heart." I responded heatedly.

"How dare you! I never got a chance to even lover her because you were selfish and kept her from me!" He yelled standing up to his full height.

"Imprinting you idiot!" I yelled back with just as much fire. "I've been inside your head. I've been inside all your heads. The bond you have with your imprint is so strong they are all you think about. They're your priority. No matter how much you would love Hailey, you will always love her more. And what happens when you two have kids. You can't deny you'll love them more than you'll ever love Hailey!"

"BUT YOU NEVER GAVE ME A CHANCE DAMMIT!" He was beginning to shake uncontrollably.

Suddenly Vince was in-between us, pushing us apart.

"That's enough you two." His voice sounded with authority.

"Look what's done is done and can't be changed. Leah, now that he knows, Sam has a right to me Hailey. However, Sam, Leah is the only parent Hailey has ever known so you will abide by her rules when she allows you to get to know your daughter." He finished looking at both of us.

I didn't want to admit it but he was right. Hailey did deserve a father in her life and unfortunately that meant Sam. However, I'd be keeping a close on both him and Emily whenever they were around. Hailey may be Sam's daughter but she was mine first.

"Okay how about this. We'll have a barbeque at our place tomorrow and everyone can me Hailey. That sound good to everyone?" Aly spoke up. She was always the peacekeeper type growing up. She never liked seeing people go at each other.

"I think that would be a good idea. We will all be there." Jacob said finally speaking for the first time since my revelation. He gave me a look that I knew meant we'd be having a long talk later.

We all said our good byes and headed back to our cars to head back to La Push. I grabbed Seth by the shoulder and pulled him to the side.

"Look Seth you have to understand why I did what I did. I never meant to –"

"No Leah I don't understand. I'm your brother dammit! I get why you couldn't tell anyone else about her but that's my niece. I had a right to know about her." He growled with anger in his eyes as he turned his back and walked away from me.

I knew he was right. I should have trusted him but I was too scared of what he would think of me. I would have to deal with Rachel soon enough too. I couldn't even look at her afterwards. She had been my best friend even when she went off to college and I kept this from her. Tomorrow was going to be a day filled with damage control. I sighed as I striped out of my clothes and felt a familiar shiver run up my spine. The second my paws hit the ground, I sprinted off into the night.

 **I'm finally back y'all. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a year but I think we can all agree that 2016 was a rough year for all of us. I don't know how busy I'll be next semester but I will try to update at least twice a month. Also if anyone is interested in being my Beta send me a pm. The next chapter I post will be a timeline of events and some important notes for the story. Also if any of you want to read ahead I will leave a link to my old account where you'll find an older version of this story with the title Time Heals. I'm rewriting the story since I started that back when I was 13. It goes up to seven chapters but not everything will be the same but the general story line is still there. Til next year!**

 **u/2449700/wolfpack-princess**


	4. AN

Time Line of Events and Important Facts

This is a timeline of events with in relation to the books to help with any confusion

*Sam was a wolf when he found Bella in the woods which was September 2005*

 **June 2005**

Sam first phases (I suspect since prom was around June for Bella and she had just been attacked by James I'm going to go with the presence of nomads triggering Sam to phase.)

 **July 2005**

Sam imprints on Emily

Leah finds out she's pregnant (She became pregnant around the middle of June)

 **September 2005**

Leah begins to show and moves in with Emily's parents

 **February 2006**

Leah gives birth to Hailey Sue Clearwater (Since she got pregnant she gave birth mid to end of February which puts her at eight months which is accurate for giving birth)

 **March 2006**

Leah and Seth Clearwater phase

Harry Clearwater passes away

 **Everything in the books happens as they are. Jacob still imprints on Nessie and has his own pack. Another reason Leah left Sam's was so she could avoid slipping up about Hailey.**

 **Hailey is now five so the present date of the story is Spring 2011**

Packs age and Couples

La Push Pack – Uley and Black

Sam Uley (25) – Alpha / Emily Uley (Young) (24)

Jared Cameron (21) – Beta / Kim Cameron (Conweller) (20)

Paul Lahote (21) – Omega / Rachel Black (24)

Brady Fuller (18) / Zoe Miller

Collin Littlesea (18)

Jacob Black (21) – Alpha / Renesmee Cullen (4 biologically, 10 physically)

Leah Clearwater (24) – Beta

Seth Clearwater (19) – Omega / Alyson (18)

Embry Call (21) / ? you'll have to keep reading to find out

Quil Ateara V (21) / Claire Young (7)

Plus seven younger wolves from the Volturi incident in BD but they are still in school so they won't really be mentioned.

 **Makah Pack**

Vince Hart (24) – Alpha / Sydney (24)

Alyson Hart (18) – Beta / Seth Clearwater

Eric (23)

Tyson (21)

Logan (21)

Derek (23) / Camille (25)

Shane (19)

Mark (24) / Leslie (24)

Chevy (22) / Violet (20)

Zoe Miller (16)

Nyeli (17)

Naomi (17)

Danielle Spencer (18)

Nova (18)


End file.
